IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) is a compound full-controlled voltage-driven power semiconductor device composed of a bipolar transistor and an insulated gate field effect transistor, and it has the advantages of both high input impedance characteristic of MOSFET and low forward voltage drop characteristic of GTR, and is characterized by low drive power and low saturation voltage drop. Therefore, IGBT is quite applicable to converter systems with a direct voltage of 600V or above, such as alternating current dynamos, variable-frequency drives, switch-mode power supplies, lighting circuits, traction drives and other areas.
In a manufacturing process of an IGBT, a silicon dioxide (SiO2) layer and a polysilicon protection layer on the back face of the IGBT having an FS (Field Stop) structure are removed by means of wet etching of silicon on the back face (SEZ) in the backend process of the entire manufacturing process. As this conventional removing method is implemented in the backend process where a front face metal layer has already been formed, there is a risk of metal contamination. In addition, since SEZ can etch silicon, it may be easy to corrode the formed field stop layer due to inadequate control when removing the SiO2 layer.